La sustituta
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Más que ninguna otra cosa, él quería acabar con los desgraciados que mataron a su hermano. Para eso, tenía que volver al campo. La única manera de volver era con un nuevo integrante. La única aspirante a ese cargo era Haruno... Sin ella, no había equipo… sin equipo, no había autorización… sin autorización, las posibilidades de dar con los asesinos de Itachi eran nulas. ¡Al carajo!
1. Prólogo

**¡¿Que por qué publico una nueva historia cuando debería estar actualizando las que ya tengo empezadas?!**

**¡Joder! La verdad es que estaba revisando mis viejos archivos y me encontré con este fragmento de una historia que tenía planeada publicar cuando concluyera con las que están en el ruedo, pero pensándolo bien, decidí arriesgarme y acá se las traigo. **

**Espero que, por favor, le den una oportunidad. A diferencia de lo que acostumbro (capítulos largos) esta historia se desarrollará en episodios cortos, pero trataré de que sean entretenidos.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya todos lo saben, pero por si las dudas, ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a su genio creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**IMPORTANTE:**** Por favor lean la Nota de Autor al final del capítulo para aclararles algunas cosas.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**Escrito por: Mar Angys Dreams**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La historia de Sasuke y Sakura comenzó en las mismas circunstancias en las que han iniciado un sinnúmero de romances cuyo primer sentimiento mutuo era la antipatía. Cruzar la línea del odio al amor fue más difícil de lo que hubiesen podido vaticinar, pero una vez hecho, no hubo la menor posibilidad ni intención de vuelta atrás.

Ahora mismo, Sakura estaba postrada en una cama del hospital de la Base de Konoha, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, tal y como una vez lo había hecho entre su lealtad a la aldea y su amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

El chunin había permanecido las últimas horas deambulando por el pasillo que conducía a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital a la espera de la autorización de Tsunade para poder verla. Su mente no daba crédito a que por tercera vez la vida le estuviese mostrando su lado más oscuro, al intentar arrebatarle a la única persona que consideraba su centro.

Tsunade salió del quirófano con una expresión de absoluto abatimiento; enseguida Sasuke supo que la había perdido…

.

.

.

**Siete meses antes…**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Los capítulos siguientes serán cortos, pero con más extensión que este.**

***N/A: Este fic se ubica en un universo alterno. Se conservan los aspectos característicos de la serie; tales como: geografía, rango, habilidades, indumentaria, entre otros. Pero también se añaden otros objetos de la realidad que me ayudarán a darle el toque que quiero. En definitiva, lo que busco es contar una historia que tenga lo mejor de los dos mundos.***

**Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos intrigado para que me dejen un review con su opinión. **


	2. Prodigio

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya todos lo saben, pero por si las dudas, ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a su genio creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**Escrito por: Mar Angys Dreams**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Prodigio**

**Siete meses antes…**

-"Nombre: Sakura Haruno. Edad: 19 años. Rango: Chunin… Se graduó a los 12 años de la Academia y obtuvo el segundo mejor promedio de su generación. Fue alumna de la Legendaria Sanin, Tsunade Senju. Sus habilidades en Taijutsu y Genjutsu han sido catalogadas como excepcionales. También posee excelentes destrezas en Ninjutsu Médico y es la actual campeona de Esgrima, en la categoría femenina, del Torneo de Artes Marciales realizado en la Nación del Rayo. Durante los últimos tres años, ha prestado servicio en la Base Militar de Suna; una de las cinco aldeas de la Alianza Shinobi. Hasta la fecha ha completado 39 misiones oficiales: 12 de Rango-D, 9 de Rango-C, 6 de Rango-B, 9 de Rango-A y 3 de Rango-S".

Cuando Shikamaru Nara culminó de leer la Ficha Personal de la próxima integrante de la Base de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Así que esa es mi nueva subordinada? –preguntó el Jounin de cabellera plateada, verificando con su único ojo libre la información que, el genio del Escuadrón de Inteligencia de la Base, acababa de repasar.

El controlador de sombras asintió con gesto ausente al tiempo que aducía:

-Fue recomendada por la propia Tsunade-sama.

-Hmp –fue la respuesta de un apuesto chico, de ojos y cabellos negros, que estaba recostado en una de las paredes de la Sala de Investigación: Sasuke Uchiha; a su lado, un joven rubio no prestaba mucha atención, parecía demasiado embobado con la fotografía de la susodicha en cuestión.

-Suena excelente –aventuró Naruto Uzumaki al salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Todo un prodigio –ironizó Kakashi- ¿Cuándo llega a Konoha?

Shikamaru se estrujó los ojos y cerró la página del ordenador, donde se suponía debía figurar la historia médica de Sakura Haruno y cuya información, raramente, aparecía como **RESTRINGIDA**.

-…Mañana –contestó el Nara, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego de comprobar la hora de llegada en el reflector de la computadora- debería estar aquí a primera hora.

Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez, rompió su posición y se acercó hasta donde estaba Shikamaru para ver con sus propios ojos quien era la oportunista que iba a ocupar el lugar de su hermano. Oteó en la pantalla del ordenador la imagen de una chica de tez blanquecina, ojos verdes y de una larga cabellera teñida de un extravagante tono rosa.

La odió enseguida.

-¡¿Es esa la que suplantará a Itachi?! –Inquirió el Uchiha con un muy mal disimulado rencor en el tono de voz.

Nadie respondió.

Sasuke era un chico de pocas palabras; cuya vida siempre estuvo marcada por la tragedia. Cuando era un niño toda su familia –a excepción de su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha- fue asesinada sin razón aparente, en una masacre tan atroz, que hasta hoy no se conoce una igual en todo el País del Fuego. Ese fue el motivo por el que él y su hermano, se unieron a la Base Militar de Konoha: para investigar los detalles detrás de la matanza de su clan y castigar a los culpables.

La noche que mataron a Itachi, él le había dicho a Sasuke que sus indagaciones estaban teniendo éxito y que si comprobaba una teoría, muy pronto los asesinos de su familia iban a pagar su crimen. Hacían ya tres meses de eso, pero Sasuke consideraba una traición el que le buscaran un reemplazo tan rápido. Podía tratarse del mejor ninja/kunoichi del mundo; "todo un prodigio" como era el caso de esa tal Sakura Haruno, pero ni aún así, él aceptaría al intruso.

-Parece una modelo de revista –siguió objetando sin molestarse en ocultar su repudio- ¿De verdad creen que ella podrá calzar las botas de mi hermano?

-Tú escuchaste su currículo –replicó el pelicastaño con ese acento desinteresado suyo que irritaba a todo el mundo, en especial al Uchiha- si alguien puede hacer un buen papel, es precisamente ella.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada hostil que, como de costumbre, el heredero del clan de los ciervos ignoró.

-Nadie va a suplantar a Itachi, Sasuke –repuso Kakashi en tono conciliador, no sin antes mandarle una mirada censuradora al chico Nara- pero es obvio que necesitamos a un nuevo integrante en el equipo, de lo contrario no nos darán la autorización para volver al campo…

-Y si no estamos activos, no podremos atrapar a los asesinos de tu hermano –aportó Naruto, quien conocía de sobra las intenciones de su amigo- ¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?

Sasuke arrugó el gesto. Naruto y Kakashi habían dado en el clavo. Claro que él se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Lo había resuelto con un simple silogismo: Más que ninguna otra cosa, él quería (No, necesitaba) acabar con los desgraciados que le dieron muerte a su hermano. Para eso, tenía que volver al campo. La única manera de volver era con un nuevo integrante. La única aspirante a ese cargo era Sakura Haruno. Sin ella, no había equipo… sin equipo, no había autorización… sin autorización, las posibilidades de dar con los asesinos de Itachi eran nulas. ¡Al Carajo!

* * *

**Capítulo uno, completo. ¿Qué impresión les causó?**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado lo suficiente para que me honren con sus reviews.**

**Ya les respondí por PM, pero gracias, nuevamente, a todos los que comentaron. **

**A un Guest: espero que a tu corazón de pollo le guste este capítulo. Por otro lado, te prometo que Sakura y Sasuke si tendrán su final feliz, pero antes tendrán que pasar por serías cosas. En fin, deseo que puedas seguir la historia y que me des tu opinión al respecto. **

**Gracias a todos! :D**


	3. A rey muerto

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya todos lo saben, pero por si las dudas, ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a su genio creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**IMPORTANTE: leer aviso de próximas actualizaciones al final.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**Escrito por: Mar Angys Dreams**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: A rey muerto…**

-Supongo que tienen razón –admitió Sasuke, reacio.

Kakashi esbozó una media sonrisa bajo su máscara para después anunciar en tono solemne:

-Entonces, está decidido: a partir de hoy Sakura Haruno forma parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Base de Konoha.

Naruto asintió sonriente, en contraste con Sasuke que puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hacen los chicos guapos por mi oficina? –se mostró coqueta Ino Yamanaka, ondeando su rubia cabellera desde la puerta.

-Nuestra oficina –la corrigió Chouji mientras entraba detrás de ella, cargando unas viandas.

-¡Hasta que aparecen! –Dijo Shikamaru a modo de reclamo- me estoy muriendo de hambre y hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos que pasó la hora del almuerzo.

-Había mucha gente en el comedor –se excusó la rubia, descuidadamente, sin apartar la vista del Uchiha.

-Eso, ¿o te quedaste de cotilla con Tenten? –la acusó el de la coleta, enarcando una ceja con hastío.

Chouji colocó las viandas en el escritorio donde trabajaba su compañero mientras recitaba el menú:

-Caballas y algas marinas para ti.

Shikamaru tomó su comida y empezó a engullirla, desesperadamente.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos –comunicó Kakashi- gracias por todo, Shikamaru.

El aludido hizo una seña distraída con la mano; ya que tenía la boca llena para hablar.

-Tú puedes quedarte –flirteó Ino, lanzándole una mirada impúdica a Sasuke- puedo compartir mi comida contigo, si quieres.

El superdotado del Escuadrón de Inteligencia puso mala cara a su vez que se atragantaba con las algas, casi.

-No tengo hambre –respondió, sórdido, Sasuke mientras franqueaba la puerta.

-Si es ramen puedes compartirla conmigo –los ojos de un hambriento Naruto se iluminaron.

-¡Piérdete Uzumaki! –Espetó la kunoichi con una mueca de asco amparando su níveo rostro.

El rubio hizo un mohín y salió de la Sala de Investigación murmurando algo sobre la poca amabilidad de Ino y que era muy guapa la nueva integrante del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

-¿No te parece bonita? –insistió Naruto, cuya principal cualidad radicaba en poder enamorarse y desenamorarse tan rápido como la duración de un estornudo.

-¡Hmp! –resopló Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo el morro.

-Pues a mí sí me lo parece, teme –reiteró el rubio con una sonrisa, asquerosamente, tonta- ¿Qué opina usted, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Verdad, que es muy bonita esa tal Haruno?

-Ciertamente, lo es –coincidió el jounin, usando su experimentada voz- pero eso es lo de menos. Esperemos que sea tan buena kunoichi como reza en su Hoja de Vida… -el Hatake hizo una pausa y luego continúo- Ahora mismo voy hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre nuestra inserción al campo.

Los chunin asintieron, visiblemente, complacidos.

-Ya era hora –murmuró Sasuke antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos que daban al Área de Entrenamientos. Una vez en los vestidores del Salón de Duelos, empezó a cambiarse. Naruto llegó unos minutos después, jadeando.

-Vaya que eres rápido, teme –Sasuke ya se había puesto su traje de esgrima- Espera a que me cambie para que entrenemos juntos.

-Apúrate, dobe –fue la escueta réplica de Sasuke.

El Uchiha guardó su Katana y la reemplazó por el sable y la careta reglamentaria para el entrenamiento.

-¡Caramba! –Exclamó Naruto con una cara de espanto que Sasuke no percibió porque le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Qué paso? –su voz pedante sonó burlona- ¿Te rompiste una uña?

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Sasuke se volvió, sorprendiéndose por la expresión descompuesta del Uzumaki. Un instante después, siguió la mirada del rubio hasta el casillero de su hermano; o debería decir, el antiguo casillero de Itachi Uchiha, cuyo nombre había sido sustituido por el de Sakura Haruno. La cara de Sasuke tomó distintas tonalidades de rojo hasta permanecer en uno casi granate, producto de su cólera.

-Se habían tardado –musitó, haciendo rechinar sus dientes. La expresión de Sasuke era compungida, sin embargo, no había evidencia de dolor en su tono, solo ira controlada.

-Es lo más lógico –terció el Uzumaki, casi, en un murmuro- después de todo, ella es ahora nuestra compañera.

-¡Esa jamás será mi compañera! –refunfuñó Sasuke, dándole un golpe al metal de su propio casillero y haciéndole una abolladura.

-Sasuke… –comenzó el rubio, intentando calmarlo. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que explotar, y sabía que sería pronto, porque aun cuando Itachi era la última familia que le quedaba, Sasuke no había derramado ni una sola lágrima desde su muerte. Al menos no en su presencia- tienes que…

-Jamás –repitió el interpelado, apretando la mandíbula. Sasuke inspiró y exhaló por la nariz. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos echas puños para disimular que le temblaban de la rabia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, impotente, por no saber que decirle a su amigo para que se sintiera mejor. Él tenía conocimiento de lo que le había costado admitir la presencia de otra persona, que no fuera Itachi, en el escuadrón. Sabía cuánto le dolía aún, -a pesar de que rara vez lo demostrara- la pérdida de su hermano y que no sería fácil para Sasuke confiar en alguien, cuando estaba seguro que su deceso no había sido el resultado de _"una misión fallida"_ como fue declarado en la versión oficial, sino que se trataba de una traición de miembros del alto mando de la Base de Konoha.

-Uzumaki, Uchiha –los saludó con solemnidad Sai al tiempo que entraba en los vestidores con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y su azabache cabello, completamente, mojado.

Los interpelados cabecearon a manera de respuesta.

-Vámonos –ordenó Sasuke, dirigiéndose al Área de Entrenamientos.

* * *

**Capítulo dos, terminado. **

***N/A: éste es más un capítulo introductorio. Sin embargo, traté de hacerlo entretenido. Espero que así les haya parecido***

**Al fin ya acabé con la reescritura de este capi, que como ya les comenté, se había perdido al borrarse documentos de mi laptó.**

**Retomo para agradecer a: yolanda, PrincessDarkUrak, Vane-Namikaze, Sasu Love For Ever, Natsumi No Chiharu, minachi-chan, karito jinx108 y a DinamoGirl23; por unirse conmigo en esta nueva aventura. Gracias por comentar y perdonen los atrasos.  
**

**Si me dejan un review me harán muy feliz.**

**.**

**AVISOS:**

**1. Capitulo final de En puntillas (Lunes, 21/04/2014)**

**2. Capítulo 3 de La sustituta (Martes, 22/04/2014)**

**3. Capítulo 18 de Cómo recuperar algo que se creía prohibido (Viernes, 25/04/2014)**

**.**

**Solo por no dejar, haré un poco de publicidad (para nada subliminal) Estoy participando en un reto con una historia de Shika/tema. Si les gusta esa pareja, pásense por mi fic: El menor de dos males. Es un one-shot, lean y si creen que merece la pena, denme su opinión.**

**.**

**Feliz existencia-tebbane! **


	4. El combate

******DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya todos lo saben, pero por si las dudas, ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a su genio creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

******Este es, por mucho, uno de mis capítulos favoritos... Espero que lo disfruten! **

* * *

**La sustituta**

**Escrito por: Mar Angys Dreams**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: El combate**

Al cabo de un instante, Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrando al Salón de Duelos. De inmediato, divisaron que en uno de los cuadriláteros, dos ninjas se debatían en un pugilato muy apretado que todos los presentes observaban sin perder detalle.

-Son buenos –comentó Kiba, pestañeando por primera vez en mucho rato.

-¿Quiénes son? –indagó el Uzumaki con expresión estupefacta mientras Sasuke ponía su acostumbrada mueca de fastidio.

-El de la derecha es Rock Lee, pero el otro no sabemos quién es –le contestó Tenten, mirando a Naruto y compañía de soslayo.

-No se ha quitado la máscara –agregó Maito Gai como aclaración- me parece que no es de la Base.

Naruto no dijo nada más y junto a la concurrencia admiró la batalla por un rato; todos absortos en un concentrado silencio.

-Ese fue un buen movimiento –señaló el rubio entre nervioso y maravillado- Creo que Lee está en problemas… ¡No te dejes, cejas pobladas!

-¡Vamos, Lee! –Lo vitoreó Gai a la vez que hacía su habitual pose de la llama de la juventud- ¡tú puedes!

_"Tal vez no",_ pensó el chico de cabellos negros para quien el final del combate era totalmente predecible ante el poder casi adivinatorio de sus orbes escarlatas.

Las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar cuando un segundo después, Lee fue tocado en el pecho por su contrincante, con un movimiento tan rápido, que nadie lo notó hasta que el sable estaba apuntando justo al corazón del chico.

-¡Lo venció! –exclamaron a coro, casi, todos los presentes, a excepción de Sasuke, quien observaba la escena más intrigado que sorprendido.

Naruto miró al Uchiha y pudo advertir como sus ojos rojos volvían a su negro natural.

"_Interesante"_, elucubró el actual contenedor del Kyubi, expectante. _"¿Tan bueno te parece para que uses tu…?_

-No puedo creer que haya derrotado a Lee –apuntó Tenten pillada por el estupor- hace un momento también le ganó a Sai.

Los recién llegados miraron a la chica, incrédulos. Sai era un ex-AMBU que perteneció al Escuadrón de Rastreo de la sub-división RAIZ, dirigida por Danzo Shimura, encargada de perseguir y asesinar a los shinobis renegados que figuraban en el libro Bingo, y cabe mencionar que sus habilidades ninjas, así como sus dotes esgrímales eran difíciles de igualar y, más de uno consideraba, imposibles de superar.

En un principio, Sai había sido considerado como el posible reemplazo de Itachi, pero esa idea fue echada por tierra luego de que el pelinegro –para tranquilidad de Sasuke que lo consideraba un _"rarito"_- se negara a formar parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, alegando que él no había sido creado para lidiar con las emociones humanas y por tanto, estar en un grupo que dependiera de la interacción, suponía un esfuerzo muy grande para él. Esa afirmación hizo que, en su momento, Naruto se cuestionara si Sai realmente era una persona cuerda, o si pertenecía a este mundo. En cualquier caso, no podía obviarse el hecho de que era un shinobi altamente calificado.

-¿Dices que ese de ahí venció a Sai? –preguntó Naruto, señalando al cuadrilátero donde Lee rendía una pomposa reverencia a su oponente- Eso es simplemente…

-¿Imposible? –Kiba fue el que contestó- Pues déjame decirte que sí lo hizo y cómo ves, también ha vencido a Lee. No puedo esperar para patearle el trasero.

Pero Kiba no era el único que aspiraba derrotar al nuevo bicampeón de esgrima de la base. Y es que no podía ser denominado de otro modo; ya que Lee y Sai fueron campeones de esgrima, este último por dos años consecutivos, y ese desconocido acababa de vencerlos a ambos, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo. El rubio hiperactivo de la base también se moría de ganas por demostrar su superioridad.

Rock Lee se dirigía hacia donde estaban los espectadores de su reciente combate con un gesto insondable que variaba del furor a la admiración, a bandazos extremadamente vertiginosos.

-Tengo que pelear con él –anunció Naruto Uzumaki con fanfarronería mientras se encaminaba al cuadrilátero donde el ninja desconocido esperaba a su próximo rival- le mostraré quien es el mejor ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke lo retuvo, tomándolo del brazo y hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado al Salón de Duelos, le dijo:

-No tan rápido, dobe.

-¿Qué pasa? –Exigió saber el Uzumaki al tiempo que intentaba desasirse del agarre de su amigo- suéltame, teme.

-Déjame esto a mí –pidió Sasuke con voz rasposa.

El rubio lo escrutó por un instante para, finalmente, encogerse de hombros no muy convencido. Pero a sabiendas de que solo un buen rival podía despertar el interés de su amigo, accedió, esperando que de esa forma Sasuke lograra distraerse un poco de la llegada a la Base de cierto shinobi, por demás desagradable para él.

"_Esperemos que cuando lo venza se ponga de mejor humor"._ Sí, Naruto estaba seguro de que un miembro honorable del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales se haría con la victoria. Los hechos, no obstante, le darían la razón.

Entonces, Sasuke caminó con paso despreocupado, pero firme hasta donde estaba el actual vencedor. Llevaba su sable y careta en la mano.

-Uchiha-san –lo Saludó Lee cuando pasaba junto a él. El aludido asintió como toda respuesta- Cuidado con su giro transversal –lo previno el chico- es muy rápido.

Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía. Por ese motivo se había concentrado en estudiar los movimientos de su adversario con la precisión de un neurocirujano y para ello, hizo uso de su Kekkei Genkai durante gran parte de la recién culminada pelea; todo con el fin de lograr vencerlo. Una vez frente a frente, Sasuke se colocó la máscara e improvisó una reverencia que fue imitada por el otro ninja. Segundos más tarde, se pusieron en guardia. En el primer asalto, el pelinegro parecía dominar el combate; sin embargo, no había dado ningún golpe letal a su oponente. Todos en la Sala de Duelos parecían abstraídos en la contienda. Si antes les había parecido interesante la forma de pelear del shinobi desconocido, ahora no les cabía duda de que debía tratarse de un ninja de elite. Solo así podría explicarse, porque al chico Uchiha, considerado un puto genio en lo que a la esgrima y otras artes marciales se refiere, se le estaba haciendo ostensiblemente difícil salir airoso de ese enfrentamiento. Por Kami, el había vencido en menos de tres minutos a quien fuera su adversario en las preliminares de los examen Chunin y para entonces contaba con escasos doce años ¿Cómo era posible que más de un lustro después no fuera capaz de aplastar a un simple esgrimista? Esto era una burla, claro que sí.

-¡Joder! –Prorrumpió Rock Lee, malhumorado- le advertí que tuviera cuidado con ese giro.

Sasuke había sido tocado en el pecho, a escasos centímetros de una zona peligrosa, por su rival. Ese movimiento le sumaba tres puntos al ninja incógnito y lo ponía a él al borde de la derrota. Un golpe más como ese y el reinado del Uchiha en el cuadrilátero pasaría a la historia.

-Sasuke lo vencerá –afirmó Naruto con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas- Así que tranquilízate.

-Yo no diría eso –replicó Tenten, ecuánimemente- su oponente es muy bueno.

-Buena, querrás decir –la corrigió Neji Hyuga, quien había llegado hace unos minutos sin ser notado, y como a todos, lo había embelesado la pelea- es muy buena.

* * *

**Sí, otra vez, llegué a tiempo con la actualización... ¡Wiii!**

******Oh, díganme que se han quedado con la intriga...**

**¿Notaron que lo hice más largo que el anterior? De ahora en adelante, trataré de hacer los capis un poquito más largo a ver si me salen mejor.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a Favs y Follows.**

**¿Ahora, me dejarían un review? **


	5. ¿Ella?

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya todos lo saben, pero por si las dudas, ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a su genio creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Oh! vuelvo por aquí, espero que les guste este capi. Sé que voy publicando a cuenta gotas, pero prometo que en cuanto me desocupe me meteré de lleno en la historia.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**Escrito por: Mar Angys Dreams**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: ¿Ella?**

-Buena, querrás decir –la corrigió Neji Hyuga, quien había llegado hace unos minutos sin ser notado, y como a todos, lo había embelesado la pelea- es muy buena.

-¿De qué hablas? –Quiso saber Kiba mientras meneaba la cabeza como si acabase de entrar en un Jutsu ilusorio que lo hacía escuchar pavadas- ¿No estarás insinuando que ese tío es…?

-Es una chica –confirmó Gai al ver que su pupilo tenía el Byakugan activado.

-¡¿Una chica?! –escupieron Kiba, Naruto y Lee al unisonó, quitando por primera vez la vista del cuadrilátero. Estaban, cómicamente, al borde de un sangrado nasal.

-¿Es-estás seguro? –curioseó Naruto, con los ojos como si se le fueran a saltar de sus orbitas, mirando alternamente a Neji y a los contendientes.

Neji y Gai asintieron.

-¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Tenten en tono ampuloso como si el hecho de que fuese una chica la que venció a Sai y a Lee, y ahora estuviera a punto de patearle el trasero al petulante de Sasuke Uchiha, la reivindicara a ella misma en su papel de kunoichi.

-No lo sé –admitió Neji, dubitativo al tiempo que volvía hacer uso de su técnica de línea sucesoria- jamás había visto su chakra. Supongo que no es de la Base.

Gai levantó su dedo índice para empezar a enumerar una serie de descabelladas deducciones, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su alumno predilecto.

-¿Estás diciendo que fui derrotado por una chica…? –las palabras de Lee estaban lastradas de genuino escepticismo y cierta indignación. Sus ojos, ahora vidriosos, se veían más grandes que de costumbre- ¿…Y que además de todo es una forastera?

El heredero del Byakugan asintió, nuevamente, no sin cierto donaire. No pudo evitar que el rostro se le torciera en una mueca de complacencia al ver al idiota de Lee lamentándose por sus limitaciones. Bueno, nadie lo manda a querer ser ninja sin poseer ninguna habilidad en ninjutsu o genjutsu. Era más que obvio, que el ser bueno con los puños y la espada no eran virtudes suficientes para ser calificado como un buen shinobi. Por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba el prodigio del Bouke.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, Lee –argumentó Tenten, desdeñosamente- las mujeres podemos ser excelentes esgrimistas, inclusive hasta mejor que los hombres, cómo pudiste comprobar en carne propia.

Lee casi rompe a llorar.

-Efectivamente –concordó Gai con una sonrisa reluciente- nuestra pequeña flor tiene toda la razón. Sea quien sea esa chica, no se puede negar que es muy buena con el sable. Debe tener la llama de la juventud corriendo por sus venas –resolvió en el colmo de la originalidad.

Sin embargo, los alegatos de su sensei no hicieron que Lee se sintiera mejor. Él siempre había sido un ninja muy exigente consigo mismo. Y pese a lo que pensará Neji, trabajaba más duro que cualquiera y por esa razón le costaba más que al resto aceptar una derrota, no porque fuera un engreído ni nada por el estilo, sino porque estaba convencido de que el trabajo duro siempre vencía al talento natural. Y si algo era más que obvio, era que para que esa chica lograra ganarle, debía tratarse de una kunoichi prodigio, de esas que nacen genéticamente privilegiadas.

Gai se veía pensativo y no apartaba la vista de la pelea. Estaba tratando de determinar a quién le recordaba la forma de pelear de esa chica, porque definitivamente se le parecía a alguien.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –caviló en alta voz Maito.

-¿Cómo dice, Gai-sensei? –preguntó Lee como esperando una motivadora lección por parte de su maestro. Tenten también estaba a la escucha.

No obstante, el aludido no contestó, en lugar de eso, abandonó apresuradamente la Sala de Duelos, rumbo a vaya-usted-saber-a-dónde.

-¡Buen golpe! –Aplaudió Naruto con una sonrisa que le estiraba las mejillas, tras comprobar que el movimiento de Sasuke había sido certero- ¡Así se hace, teme!

Bajo su máscara, el heredero del Chidori sonrió, pedante. ¡Hmp!, la victoria era eminentemente suya, después de todo

-¡Vamos, Uchiha-san! –lo avalaba la bestia verde con el puño en alto y sus redondos ojos iluminados por llamas.

-¡Acaba con ella, Sasuke! –lo animó Kiba en un grito estentóreo que casi despierta a Akamaru que dormía plácidamente en un rincón del Salón de Duelos- ¡Demuéstrale que los hombres son los que mandan!

.

Sasuke estaba concentrado en la pelea hasta que escuchó las palabras del Inuzuka. Eso… eso que había dicho debía ser una chanza.

-¿Ella? –repitió, confundido al tiempo que se giraba para escrutar el rostro de Kiba, descuidando así su retaguardia- ¿Cómo que ella?

-¿Tus maestros no te han enseñado que no debes darle nunca la espalda a un enemigo? –le reprochó una voz femenina amortiguada por la careta.

Él se viró en un respingo. Pero la voz de la chica le había producido, de forma instantánea, una descarga abrumadora a todos sus sentidos; lo que ocasionó que el muchacho perdiera la coordinación y cayera al piso fácilmente cuando ella lo embistió con el sable. Enseguida, Sasuke se quitó, raudamente, la máscara para comprobar con sus ojos lo que sus oídos ya le habían revelado. La chica, por su parte, también se sacó la careta. Al descubierto quedó una rosada cabellera, trenzada en una cola larga y un par de ojos jades que lo examinaban con precaución.

El Uchiha la reconoció al punto.

-¿Necesitas que te auxilie? –preguntó ella en un tono, insultantemente, irónico, tendiéndole una mano al chico. Luego de lograr salir de su arrobamiento, él se restringió a fulminarla con la mirada.

"_¡Maldita sea!",_ bufó, encolerizado.

.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Lee con cara de estúpido enamorado para después empezar a salivar. Tenten casi vomita al imaginarse corazoncitos salir de sus grandes ojos.

"_Serás baboso",_ pensó la kunoichi, haciendo rolar los ojos.

-Esa es… -los orbes azules de Naruto se ensancharon aún más ante el reconocimiento- ¡¿Sakura, Sakura Haruno?! –se preguntó a la par que les hacía saber al resto la identidad de la muchacha. Estaba totalmente aturdido y a razón de eso, empezó a gaguear- e-ella es… es la-la nueva integrante de nuestro escuadrón, pe-pe pero ¿qué hace aquí?

-¡Vaya que es hermosa! –silbó Kiba, sino con la misma cara de bobo que Lee, al menos con un indiscutible acento de perversión- ustedes sí que tienen suerte; mire que les toque trabajar con ese bombón ¡Qué envidia! –apostilló, socarrón, dándole un golpe en el costado al Uzumaki.

La pelicastaña, experta en armas, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. De verdad es que los hombres podían llegar a ser tan básicos.

Lee, para variar, seguía con la mandíbula desencajada y no apartaba la vista de la escena donde Sakura tenía un corto intercambio de palabras con Sasuke cuando Naruto habló:

-Sí, realmente es muy bonita, -reiteró lo que antes comentado a Kakashi y Sasuke hace unos momentos- pero no debían conocerse así –meneó la cabeza ligeramente para negar al adivinar cuál sería la reacción de su mejor amigo. Si antes la odiaba sin siquiera conocerla, ahora simplemente no podría siquiera verla. Vaya que este año iba a ser interesante- No debía pasar así.

-A mi no parece nada del otro mundo –comentó la pelicastaña en tono perezoso después de ver que Neji, al igual que los demás chicos, tenía la vista clavada en esa tal Haruno. La simpatía que había sentido por ella hace un momento al verse identificada, se acababa de extinguir cual mantequilla en sartén hirviente.

Para consuelo de Tenten, el Hyuga perdió rápidamente el interés en la nueva atracción femenina de la Base y retornó su atención a la información que Naruto acaba de darles. Sin hacer ningún comentario inapropiado, se concentró en preguntar:

-¿Ella es la sustituta de Itachi-sempai?

* * *

**Hasta aquí nos trajo el río... Por fa, díganme que les va pareciendo la historia.**  


**Agradezco a todos lo que me comentan y agregan la historia a Favs y Folows. Ustedes son lo máximo y la razón por la que saco tiempo de donde no tengo para escribir. **

**Si me dejan un review, me harán muy feliz.**

**.**

**Que tengan una feliz existencia. **


	6. La heredera del Souke

**DISCLAIMER:** **Bueno, ya todos lo saben, pero por si las dudas, ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a su genio creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Como lo habrán deducido por el título, en este capi aparece nuestra otra protagonista. Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**Escrito por: Mar Angys Dreams**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: La heredera del Souke.**

.

Konoha es la aldea oculta del país del Fuego. Los mejores shinobis de la historia son oriundos de dicha villa. También los traidores más viles y criminales de rango S que figuran en el libro Bingo tienen sus nombres inscritos en los pergaminos históricos de konohagakure. Los Hokage's –sin duda los ninjas prodigios de su generación- han tenido desde tiempos inmemoriales la obligación de proteger a los aldeanos y muchos han dado sus vidas por preservar la paz. Por tales motivos, para nadie era un secreto, que tres de los clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi echaron raíces ocultos tras las hojas y he ahí la razón por la que en estos momentos los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo en la Sala de Duelos del Área de Entrenamientos, perdían relevancia en comparación con lo que estaba por ocurrir en la oficina de la líder de la base de Konoha…

La chica se estremeció bajo la mirada atenta de Tsunade e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus manos, uniendo las puntas de los dedos en un acto que denotaba su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, reponiéndose en el acto, se detuvo. Enseguida, al escuchar a su padre aclararse la garganta, cuadró los hombros y se envaró.

-Ella es la sucesora de uno de los clanes ancestrales más importantes de la villa -Hiashi oteó a su hija que estaba sentada en uno de los puestos frente al escritorio de la Hokage y continuó- Es por eso que quiero que Hinata cumpla su servicio a la nación en esta base –culminó, esta vez, con la vista puesta en la ventana.

La Sanin asintió y echó un vistazo más bien distraído a los papeles que el líder del clan Hyuga le había entregado.

-Aquí dice que ella estuvo los últimos dos años exiliada en Suna –la chica alzó la vista para encarar a su padre, pero con una simple mirada del hombre ella supo que no debía decir ni media palabra. Tsunade no pasó por alto ese hecho; no obstante, prosiguió como si nada- De cualquier forma, las habilidades de un miembro del clan Hyuga jamás están de más. Precisamente, ahora estamos necesitando un integrante para un nuevo Escuadrón de Rastreo que estamos por abrir y el perfil de Hinata encaja perfecto con los requerimientos.

-Pues no hay más que decir –acordó Hiashi con la costumbre de siempre de dirigir la vida de su hija a su antojo- a partir de hoy, Hinata se queda en la base.

La chica asintió como si creyera que alguien esperaba su consentimiento. Pero era más que evidente que su inserción en las filas de ninjas bajo el régimen de la Senju había sido decidida por su padre mucho antes de su llegada a la aldea. Ni siquiera Tsunade pudo objetar la orden disfrazada de solicitud que el patriarca del clan de los ojos opalinos le había dado hace un par de días cuando recibió la noticia del retorno de su primogénita.

A modo de instrucción, es necesario que se sepa que Hinata Hyuga era considerada una chica prodigio desde su nacimiento. Al crecer y evidenciarse su habilidad innata con el puño suave, así como su control inherente del chakra, esa teoría quedaría ratificada. Ella era, sencillamente, brillante. Pero para su mala suerte, lo que tenía de talentosa, le sobraba de ingenua. Por eso no es de sorprenderse que alguien con más malicia lograra aprovecharse de su buena voluntad. A tal punto que solo bastara una efímera promesa de amor para que la mayorazga de los Hyuga pusiera en tela de juicio todas sus creencias y amenazara con tirar por la borda todos los planes que su padre tenía para ella. Con lo que no contaba el pretendiente secreto de Hinata es que Hiashi Hyuga no es un hueso tan fácil de roer.

Al descubrir el romance clandestino de su hija con un joven del que jamás supo ni su nombre, el hombre tomó medidas radicales y optó por desterrar a su hija a Sunagakure. Pero como nada es eterno, Hinata, aprovechando el llamado que recibió su amiga de retornar a Konoha, resolvió que era el momento de que ella también enfrentara los fantasmas de su pasado. Y allí estaba ella, a minutos de reencontrarse con el que alguna vez consideró el amor de su vida. Y solo podía agradecerle ese hecho a su padre. Él le había puesto la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

La puerta fue azotada por unos puños impacientes y los tres presentes en la oficina viraron la mirada hacia el umbral. Al instante siguiente, un joven de cabellos tan negros como las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Mandó a llamarme, Tsunade-shisou?

-Sí –asintió la Quinta en un suspiro, obviando el brillo de emoción que iluminó los ojos de la Hyuga- también solicité la presencia de Kiba y Kurenai –le participó, dirigiendo la vista a donde esperaba ver entrar a los susodichos.

-Kiba está entrenando –notificó una mujer esbelta; cuya inusual belleza le hacía parecer más una Venus que una kunoichi- he de suponer que lo olvidó.

-¿Sensei? –preguntó Hinata con estupor.

Si antes, al ver a su antiguo compañero de academia, pudo guardar la compostura, no pudo hacer lo mismo al notar la presencia de su querida maestra. Esa mujer era como su madre. Esa que nunca tuvo y que tanta falta le había hecho.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Hinata –sonrió la kunoichi, acariciándose el manto de cenizas que hacía las veces de cabello a la par que el mismo brillo de la mirada de su alumna rutilaba en sus ojos rojos.

-En ese caso –carraspeó Tsunade, quien no tenía ánimos de aguantarse un emotivo reencuentro- Kurenai, Shino –los ninjas asintieron conforme fueron mencionados- los convoqué para hacer de su conocimiento que Hinata Hyuga ocupará el puesto vacante en el Escuadrón de Rastreo. A partir de hoy, ella será su nueva compañera.

-Nuevamente compañeros –aportó Shino sin alterar su voz tétrica- Bienvenida, Hinata.

-Gracias –correspondió ella, ocultando, lo mejor que pudo, la turbación que le producía saberse otra vez en Konoha. Pero si quería engañar a su padre, tendría que ser más astuta.

-Ya que todo está resuelto –habló Hiashi, llamando la atención de la muchacha- es mejor que yo me retire –como si fuera un acto reflejo, todos se inclinaron, reverentes. Tras corresponder, el hombre marchó hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar la oficina, le hizo una seña a si hija para que se acercara- Eres un miembro del clan más honorable de la aldea –le murmuró al oído- procura no decepcionarme esta vez.

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada, pero, en esta ocasión, se podía vislumbrar en el fondo un toque de rebeldía.

"_Yo no soy solo un miembro del Clan", _objetó en su mente._ "Soy la heredera del Souke y ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas"._

* * *

**Bueno, mis pimpollos, este fue el resultado de tantos desvaríos. Me tardé en actualizar, entre otras cosas, porque no sabía cómo unir las dos tramas principales. Como verán me he tomado algunas licencias en las personalidades y habilidades de nuestras protagonistas. Ansío no salirme mucho del carácter, pero es que esta idea es el resultado de mi hastío de escribir (y leer) siempre lo mismo. Le ruego a Kami no decepcionarlos. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior! Espero que este les haya gustado aunque sea un poco como para que me dejen saber sus opiniones. **

**Ah, como soy una sobornadora innata, les anuncio que el próximo capi "Desairada", ya está casi listo y a la espera de ser subido una vez que haya conocido las críticas sobre este. Ya saben que me ayudan a mejorar, por lo que cualquier sugerencia o ¿por qué no? tomatazo, balde de agua fría, blasfemia bien disfrazada, será recibida con ánimos. **

**Muchas gracias por su atención. Me despido, deseándoles una feliz existencia. **


End file.
